


lose it to the rush

by milfyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, angel taeyong, becomes soft at the end bc im a hoe for that shit, fallen angel ten, just without the demons ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfyong/pseuds/milfyong
Summary: everything changes when taeyong meets ten again at a cafe, only this time ten has a pair of black wings and taeyong isn't sure why he wants to get closer.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	lose it to the rush

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a [tweet](https://twitter.com/moonlitdom/status/1074113612816347136?s=20) i saw lol, sorry for any mistakes/loopholes. also this whole thing is pretty much just the tweet, i just added a lot more things to make it more interesting ;)
> 
> title is from [rush](https://youtu.be/Srfe453YePI) by kali uchis

it's warm, the sun on taeyong's skin as he walks towards the cafe. his hair is coloured a brilliant white, styled cutely as his bangs cover his forehead. taeyong had his day planned out since he wasn't running any errands. he'd get a coffee, maybe meet up with mark and go check out an amusement park or something. he really needed to relax.

but something feels off as soon as taeyong walks in. he feels tense, threatened, and his eyes widen as soon as he spots it; sitting there was ten, a fallen angel. he was kicked out of heaven and hadn't been back ever since, yet taeyong couldn't take his eyes off him. ten's wings were a charcoal black, something in his eyes that made taeyong shudder. he was still as handsome as ever, and taeyong can't help but relive that feeling of butterflies in his stomach when ten made eye contact with him.

 _no, i shouldn't_ taeyong thought as he turned around and walked back out, panic setting in his stomach as he realised ten was following him out of the cafe.

"taeyong, wait!" taeyong stopped at the mention of his name, hesitatingly turning around to face the dark angel. his mouth goes dry at the sight of ten and his stomach drops when ten smiled at him. "taeyong! it's been so long. what are you doing here? shouldn't you be guarding human souls and stuff?" ten asked, an eyebrow raised as he stares at taeyong. the pure angel feels odd; like he shouldn't be talking to ten, he did betray god after all. but...the more taeyong stares back into ten's eyes, the more he feels dizzy. they were just so alluring.

"u– uh, i'm just here," taeyong stammers, not missing the way ten grins at the little waver in his voice. "but we shouldn't be talking. th– they won't like it." ten rolls his eyes at that, moving closer to taeyong. ten is short, shorter than taeyong, so why does taeyong feel so small underneath the latter's gaze? why does he want to get closer to the fallen angel?

"what, my old boss? he won't do shit, we have free will and you know that." ten scoffed, his lips quirking up into a smirk when he caught the sight of taeyong's knees buckling. _nearly there._

"b– but still, we're not supposed to–"

"who cares about the rules?" ten chuckles, and taeyong wants to melt. his legs felt so weak all of a sudden. "what i'm wondering is why an angel as pretty as you is here, hm?" taeyong actually whines, and he feels so embarrassed but when ten wraps his arms around his little waist, taeyong can't help but feel like this is right.

"don't be shy, baby." ten says gently, his hand going up to stroke taeyong's cheek, his face as close as ever. "i won't hurt you. too pretty to be hurt," ten mumbled, and taeyong could only whimper softly before ten pressed his lips against his own, taking him into a kiss. the dark angel's lips felt so soft, they were slightly faded with grey, yet taeyong's head was spinning and his legs were getting weaker. he would've fallen if not for ten.

ten parted, a satisfied smile on his face as he examined taeyong. the angel's wings had a small tint of grey to them, and ten couldn't wait to wash all that white away. he was panting, looking about ready to melt into ten. "are you okay with this baby?" ten asked, and to his surprise taeyong nodded, even pulling him in closer. "i– i want you, ten, please." he breathed out, making ten smirk softly and peck his lips.

"good, i wanna take you home and play with you."

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

later that night, both angels are in bed, taeyong sprawled out on top of ten, his cheeks flushed from kissing. "fuck, baby, you look so good like this," ten groans, and taeyong can't help but whimper at his words, his body curling up and making him look even smaller. his hair is a mess, sweat covering his skin as ten runs his hands up and down his waist. they finally reach taeyong's wings, and with a loud whine from the latter angel, ten begins to gently caress the pair of wings.

"o– oh, ten!" taeyong gasps, his hips rutting forward onto ten as he whines. it feels so good, and he didn't know his wings were so sensitive, the poor angel shuddering on top of ten at the feeling of being touched. "does it feel good, baby?" ten asked, his hands moving lower as they stop at taeyong's ass. ten feels satisfied as taeyong's aura grows darker, his wings fading into a more ashy grey as he shakes on top of ten, nodding furiously.

"p– please more, ten, want more," taeyong whimpers, whimpering even more when he feels ten's fingers, wet with lube, prodding at his hole. "shit, baby, bet you could take my cock too, look at that little hole," ten grunted, slipping in another finger. taeyong was losing his mind, he never thought touching himself like that would feel so good, let alone let someone else touch him.

"m– more! please, more," taeyong cried, working his hips back onto ten's fingers. his mouth dropped open as ten shoved three fingers inside him, crooking them upwards, tips brushing against his prostate. "o– ohh! tennie!" taeyong whined, overwhelming pleasure spreading all over his body, the angel squirming uncontrollably. he began rutting his hips against ten again, hoping to get some friction on his leaking cock. he couldn't keep his eyes open, the angel feeling himself submit to the euphoric feeling ten was giving him. "you nearly there sweetheart? wanna cum?"

taeyong nodded, gasping as ten's pace fastened. "words, baby." taeyong whined, embarrassed, shaking his head as ten grinned in amusement. "c'mon baby, ask daddy nicely. maybe curse," ten says, "and i'll let you cum."

taeyong trembles on top of ten, his cock leaking so much pre-cum as he whines, aura growing even darker as his wings become a darker grey. he parts his lips to speak, only for a pitiful whine to fall out. "p– please daddy! oh fuck, feels so good–" taeyong shuddered, getting closer to his orgasm. "p– please give me your cock, daddy."

ten groaned, pulling taeyong down for a wet and messy kiss. he started fingering the angel faster, making sure to crook his fingers up to so he could hopefully hit taeyong's prostate.

"a– ah, daddy, 'm close," taeyong whimpered, his legs giving out as he slumps against ten, weakly taking one of ten's nipples into his mouth and sucking softly. "mmm, not yet honey. not done playing with you," ten growled, roughly taking taeyong's face and kissing him again. he eased his fingers out of taeyong, smiling into the kiss when taeyong whined.

"hold on baby, i got you," ten said once he parted from taeyong, finally being able to wrap both his arms around taeyong's waist again. he pulled his cock out, jerking it a few times before teasing taeyong's hole with the tip. "you sure you're ready for my cock, baby?" ten asked, letting his hands hang off taeyong's hips. the angel squirmed, nodding as the blush on his face grew. "p– please tennie, i want you so much." taeyong said quietly, almost pouting. ten chuckled smugly, taking his cock in hand again before pushing into taeyong, groaning softly as taeyong's tight walls made themselves present with the way they're squeezing around ten's cock.

taeyong let out a small sob, the feeling overwhelming him, yet it felt so good to be broken down like this. somewhere in taeyong's mind, he thought that going home with ten wasn't so bad.

"fuck, _tennie_! oh my god, daddy, you're so deep," taeyong babbled, the angel wrapping him arms around ten's neck as he rutted back on the other angel, his mouth hanging open once he was sat fully on the cock.

ten wasn't doing any better, a low moan leaving his lips as he began rolling his hips up into taeyong, definitely not missing the whine that came from the older seated on his lap. "yongie, fuck, you're so hot," ten groaned, his hands grabbing onto taeyong's ass for leverage as he began helping the older bounce onto him, both angels moaning once again.

taeyong started babbling again, crying about how deep daddy was fucking him and how full he felt and how much he needed to cum. ten was sure the poor baby wasn't gonna last long, not with how much ten was teasing him tonight and how he got his first orgasm denied. he wasn't gonna last long, especially with how ten was fucking him, his cock hitting taeyong's prostate with each thrust in. taeyong definitely voiced what ten was thinking, a sob of " _daddy_!" leaving his lips.

"i swear, daddy, 'm so close, fuck," taeyong cried. actual tears started rolling down his cheeks, causing the younger to coo softly. "oh, baby. you look so beautiful, look at how pretty your wings are," ten moaned softly, referring to the way taeyong's wings have gone from its usual pure white to a deep, charcoal black. taeyong moaned with him. for the first time, taeyong felt no shame, and actually liked how dark they had gotten, all because he had to go and sleep with ten.

"uh h– huh, daddy made me like this," taeyong mewled, his whole body relaxing once more when ten wiped away his tears with both his thumbs. he figured ten must've liked what he was hearing, because he brought taeyong in for a kiss while pounding into him faster. taeyong couldn't contain his noises, all his whines spilling into ten's mouth as ten kissed him lazily.

"'m so close, tennie," taeyong whimpered, another whine leaving his mouth as ten hit his prostate again.

"daddy can tell, angel," ten chuckled, referring to the way drool was running down taeyong's chin. "you're so messy, yongie. go on, cum for daddy, love," ten encouraged, wrapping his hand around taeyong's untouched cock for the first time, jerking it sternly as taeyong's mouth dropped open.

that's it, taeyong's done. he's sure he'll never come this hard ever again without ten's help, but that only makes him more excited.

"f– fuck, daddy, 'm coming so _hard_ , so wet," taeyong sobbed as his cock twitched uncontrollably, cum painting both his and ten's chests. if he thought hard enough, he could register the liquid dripping down his neck.

ten groaned, grabbing taeyong and pulling him closer, their lips locking in a lazy kiss as ten started thrusting his cock in and out of taeyong again, moving away from the kiss to groan again. taeyong started crying again, mewling about how it was too much.

"hang on kitten, nearly there, god you're so pretty," ten mumbled into taeyong's mouth. true to his word, it only took three hard thrusts and ten was coming inside taeyong, thick, hot cum filling the older up to the brim. ten smiled at how taeyong whined, cheeks red and face glowing, even in the darkness of the room.

taeyong slumped forward, his hole twitching as ten removed his cock and allowed the load of cum to drip out of the angel. taeyong whined softly when ten ran his fingers over his wings, the older hiding his face in ten's chest as he felt ten chuckle and then kiss his forehead.

"did i do good?" taeyong asked softly, barely over a whisper. ten smiled at this, smiling even more when he said, "of course baby, you were so good for daddy."

"maybe," taeyong slurred, his eyes drooping as he says drowsily, "maybe i should stay with you for a while."

"just for a while? how about forever, love?" ten asked softly, kissing taeyong's forehead again when he mumbled out, "that sounds good, daddy, 'm feeling so good."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't that bad lol


End file.
